Sola Cordis
by ArcaneAzaleas
Summary: Yuzuki, all though in a new loving family, still can't help but feel heartbroken and lonely after the destruction of her clan the Yukimura. Now living with the Senju brothers and the truce with the Uchiha, she can't help but catch the eye of one Uchiha Madara. Feeling the same way as her, can these two lonely hearts find the comfort they have been looking for in this time of peace?
1. The Start

-I'm just going to jump right to it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will. Enjoy!-

Chapter 1

The Start

* * *

Yuzuki smiled bright as she watched Uchiha Madara and her older, Senju Hashirama, shook hands in a truce for both clans. She had her white hair pulled up in a lather piece and bamboo stick to hold it all in. For her outfit she wore the same as every in her clan only in a more feminine style. Her dull gray blue eye shined in happiness as she watched the truce unfold. Finally the fighting will stop; young lives will be saved from the sights of fighting. The girl looked up at her other older brother Tobirama as he hummed deeply in thought.

"Oh wipe that look off your face." She said under her breath. "The fighting will finally stop. Things are starting to finally look up." She told him. Tobirama looked down at his sister with his normal stern looking face.

"I still don't trust him Yuzuki." He said softly. Said girl only sighed and rolled her visible eye. Her right one was safely hidden under a white eye patch with the kanji for moon, in blue, on it. Soon Tobirama nudged her with his shoulder and walked towards their elder brother. Yuzuki straightened up and walked over as well. She bowed polity to the Uchiha. Madara looked down at her and rose a slightly brow.

"Yuzuki?" His voice had gotten much deeper since the last time they talked. It was nice to hear and a bit pleasing to her ears.

"It's been a while Uchiha-san." She greeted happily. Madara nodded his head.

"Yes I believe the last time we spoke it wasn't on good terms." He said softly. Yuzuki tinted from embarrassment. Yes she remembered that day. It had been right after that ambush idea both their father's had causing both Madara and Hashirama to cease their friendship. She cleared her throat slightly to ride the memory from resurfacing.

"Yes, I am sorry about that." She said softly. Yeah that was not her day back then. Slowly she looked him in the eye. It was out of her embarrassment that she found it hard to look him in the eye in the first place. Madara nodded his head once as he looked down at her.

"All is forgiven. After all we were just kids." He then bowed slightly. "I too am sorry for what I did." He lifted his head just in time to see a frantic woman running around. He watched her coming running up calling for the white haired girl.

"Yuzuki! Oh, Lady Yuzuki!" Said woman turned around and tilted her head.

"What is Ume-san?" She asked. Yuzuki then placed her hand on the woman's back and started to rub it. Hoping it would help the woman calm down.

"It's... It's my sister, Kaori, she went into early labor." The young woman said between pants. Yuzuki then went to her medic mode. This always seemed to happen at the wrest times for her.

"What?! She's not due at least for ten more days." She turned and bowed slightly to the men. "I'm so sorry to leave this soon, but other matters need my attention. I do hope to talk again." Without waiting for a goodbye she ran off with the Ume towards a tent in the back. On the way their Yuzuki took her coat off and handed it to the woman, then took a strip of fabric and tied her sleeves back. Madara was slightly taken back as he saw Yuzuki get to work. Hashirama raised a brow as he followed Madara's gaze towards his sister.

"Oh! She's the clan's main medic. The best one we have." He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "mostly because she ended up healing me from my injuries." He said softly. Madara looked at him and smiled faintly.

"She's grown quite a bit from the last time. I almost didn't recognize her without the boyish haircut and cloths." He said softly. A shrill then was heard from the tent Yuzuki was in. All males in hearing rage froze stiff, even Madara.

"Come on Kaori, push!" Yuzuki's voice followed the screams of pain. Hashirama stood there with an uncomfortable exasperation on his face. Tobirama had walked off without a word not wanting to hear any of the commotion. Madara just had his stoic mask on. Though deep down he still wondered how woman could do such a thing. After a few more moments of screams and words of focus, a child's first cry could be heard from the tent. Yuzuki smiled softly as she cleaned the little one off and wrapped her before handing her over to the mother.

"It's a girl." She said softly. Slowly she stood up and left the tent. Only to notice she ruined her white kimono. "Tobirama is going to kill me." She whispered to herself. Slowly she started walking off towards their home. She needed a change of clothes and a bath. "I did not think this through, again." She murmured. Hashirama watched his sister and chuckled softly.

"Oh boy... She did it again." He said softly. Madara looked at Hashirama.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh, well you see she keeps ruining her kimonos from... Performing deliveries and Tobirama keeps lecturing her about it." He explained. "She's most likely going to go to the bath house after getting a change of clothes." He said softly. Madara rose a slightly brow as he watched Yuzuki walk away from the tent. He hummed slightly.

"I see." He soon looked at Hashirama. "It's been nice talking to you but I must go and take care of a few things." He bowed to the man before walking off towards his home.

Yuzuki hummed softly with delight as she left the bathhouse. It had taken her a while to get there though. Tobirama cough her trying to sneak her way out of the house, and once again gave her a lecture about being better prepared for her responsibilities. Yuzuki rolled her eye as she ran her fingers in her waist length hair. It took a while but she had manger to grow it out after a few years. "At least now people don't think I'm a boy anymore." She murmured to herself.

"It would be a shame if people still thought that about you." Yuzuki turned and looked behind her to see Madara.

"Yes it would." She said. Slowly her mind went back to the day Madara… Found out otherwise, that she was a girl. Yuzuki she cleared her throat. "I thought most people would be in bed by now." Madara seemed to smirk.

"I'm not most people." He said. He then looked up towards the moon. "I like to walk around at night. It clears my head." He said softly. Yuzuki watched as the moon light showed a different side of the man. She had never heard of him being like this. A playful smile so painted its way on her face.

"Oh? The Uchiha Madara has a cute side?" She asked. Madara's head snapped down and he glared at her slightly. She giggled softly. "Relax, I'm only joking. I won't say a word to anyone, promise." Yuzuki then felt Tobirama's presents in the area signaling she was taking her sweet time on her way home. Yuzuki sighed and rolled her eye for the 5 or so time that day. "If you excuse me I have to be getting home. My babysitter is here and is still peeved with me." She bowed and started to walk off.

Madara hummed lightly as he watched her walk away. He too had felt Tobirama presents in the nearby trees. The man crossed his arms as he watched her leave. "Senju Yuzuki..." He hummed softly and turned to head home. Never did he think she would look like this when she got older. She looked like a woman now and seemed to hold herself as when even if she wasn't trying.

-midnight-

Yuzuki panted softly and groaned lightly in her sleep. She has having that nightmare again. The one where she watched her clan be destroyed. She has had this dream for a long while now, ever since the day she first the Senju brother's. Truth was Yuzuki was only Senju by name not by blood. Her real last name was Yukimura.

Yuzuki woke up with a start. She was covered with sweat and out of breath. "Mother." The worn out woman murmured. Slowly she got out of bed, walked to her window, and looked around outside. Her anxiety levels started to calm down after seeing that her new home was still standing. This was how Yuzuki really was when no one was around. She was still heartbroken over what had happen and still felt so alone.

"I miss everyone so much..." A head ache then came over her as flashes ran through her mind. This was due to her clan's kekki genkai. They had the ability to see other people's future choices and action. It was her clan's job to watch over and never tell the soul about it. Her kekki genkai resided in her right eye under her eye patch. She couldn't deactivate it at all. Her right eye was a mix of light blues and greens with three white tomoe that moved around her pupil at all times.

_'Madara looked at Yuzuki with a small scowl on his face. "What are you talking about woman? The child seems fine to me." He stated.'_

Yuzuki tilted her head slightly. "What was that all about?" He rubbed the back of neck as she crawled back in bed. Yuzuki knew that the next week was just going to be a bit hectic.

* * *

-And I shall cut it off right there. I hoped you enjoyed the first Chapter of Sola Cordis. Please if you see some big mistakes send me a PM. I am dyslexic and do tend to spell words wrong. I am rating it M to be safe, there will be some ooc-ness in here as well. Thank you and please R&R-


	2. The Medic

-I made this chapter a lot longer then the first one for all of you! Enjoy-

Chapter 2

The Medic

* * *

A groan left Yuzuki's lips as the covers where pulled off her bed. Shivers ran down her body as the mildly cooled air ran over her. Slowly she twisted around so she could look at who the evil doer was. Snapping open her left eye to see Tobirama, hovering over her with her blanket over his shoulder.

"Come on. It's time to get up." Soon he turned on his heels and left the room with her blanket. He learned to take it with him when he left her to get dressed. If he didn't, she would just cover back up and go to sleep. Yawning softly she sat up and let her head hang back. Slowly she opened both eyes and blinked a few times to get use to the light. It was nice to have them both open every now and then.

With a stifled moan she got up and walked over to her small desk. Pulling the chair out and sat down, she let out a breath before looking herself in the mirror and started to put her hair up. Every now and then she looked at her right eye for no really reason. Even though she hated it, she just loved the color. Soon she was done with her hair and places her eye patch back in place. Yuzuki smiled softly before getting up and de-robed herself. The woman walked over to her closed and pulled out the outfit she was going to ware that morning. First of all of it were her bindings to be put on first. She always bound her chest twice. Sure it made her look a little flat, but she felt better this way. That they wouldn't bring unwanted attention well working.

Once it was all on she straightens it all out and put's her clothes on. Her outfit was on the simple side. It was mostly her ninja gear just without the armor. It was a kimono top only cut shorter. Its base color was white and had Light blue fading out from the edges. For the bottom she wore tight fitting shorts that cut off at her knees that were colored black. The last piece was a half skirt that tied around the waist. It was in the shape of a half circle and covered the back of her legs. It was colored white as well with light blue fading into it. She then walked down stairs and yawned again. Tobirama looked up at her and away from the papers he held.

"It's your turn to make breakfast." He said softly. Yuzuki glances around and frowned slightly at the missing sight of Hashirama.

"Hashi-kun isn't up yet?" She asked softly. She pulled on the apron and started to get to work.

"No not yet. He was up late last night signing some last minute papers." Tobirama answered. He took a sip of the water he had with him. "So what were you and Madara talking about last night?" He asked. Yuzuki saw this coming, and she didn't need her kekki genkai for that one.

"Nothing much. He was just making small talk with me." Yuzuki then looked at him. "And that's all." She said firmly. After that Tobirama closed his mouth. Breakfast had been quite for the rest of the time. Hashirama asked a few things here and there but that was it.

Yuzuki pulled the apron off and hung it up once she was done with the dishes. She then walked over to the door and put her sandals on.

"I'm heading out!" She called. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her without hearing a reply. Yuzuki didn't notice her brother's watching her from the second story window.

"I'm telling you brother, Madara was looking at her a lot yesterday not to mention he just 'ran into her' when she was leaving the bath house. I highly doubt that." Tobirama said. Hashirama looked at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"You are over reacting." With that he walked over to his desk and sat back down. "I'm still signing her up to be the temporary medic for the Uchiha brother. It'll only be for a while, just until they have a medic in their own ranks as good as her." He said.

Yuzuki smiled brightly as she took in a breath and let it out. "It's so nice out this morning." She murmured under her breath. Soon light thud noises could be heard. Yuzuki looked around for the maker of the noise. "Hmmm." She turned the corner and came to the edge of the forest, which was still being pushed back for room. A smile came to her lips as she watched a child practice throwing her kunai. Each time she through it, it hit the target dead center. "Wow and for someone so young..." She whispered.

"That was due to all the training her parents put her through." Jumping slightly before turning around, Yuzuki looked up at Madara and blushed from being caught off guard.

"Oh." She looked back at the girl and took more detail in. She noted the Uchiha altar and nodded her head once. "I hope they don't push her to hard." Slowly she turned around once more and looked up at the stoic Uchiha. "So is there something you need from me?" She asked.

"Hashirama had asked me to come and get you. He wants to talk to us both." With that said he turned and started to head in the direction that headed towards the early said man. Yuzuki raised a brow before she started to follow him.

_'I wonder what Hashirama wants to talk about?'_ Yuzuki had more thoughts added onto that one. One almost made her groan as she let her face fall. _'Please don't tell me he's NOW turning into Tobirama. It was just small talk!'_ The day Hashirama acted like Tobi-kun would be the day she ran away and didn't look back. Sure it was nice to have one happy-go-lucky brother and one overly proactive stern brother, but to have two overly proactive brothers would just driver her over the edge of her own sanity.

Madara turned his head slightly and looked over at the woman. He could see she was thinking a little too much. Her emotions played across her face. "You show your emotions so easily." He said. At the sound of his voice Yuzuki's eyes widen and looked up at him.

"Oh... Sorry just thinking to myself." She smiled lightly before noticing her brother up ahead. She tilted her head a bit as she watched him. "Alright Hashirama what is this all about?" She asked.

Hashirama smiled sheepishly as he looked at them. "First: not one word till I am done." He waited for both parties to nod their heads before going on. "Alright... Well I have you, Yuzuki, signed up as the temporary medic for the Uchiha. Just until we can get more trained that's all." Short, sweet and to the point. After that his eyes darted between both of them. Yuzuki didn't know what to make of this. Clans like Madara's tend to keep their secrets secret for a reason. They didn't want people taking it for themselves. With unease Yuzuki sled her eye over and looked at him only to see him looking down at her.

"What exactly would you be doing?" He asked. His voice felt a bit steely.

"Well, seeing as how this was just dropped on me," she shoot a glare at Hashirama, "It would be most likely checks for both adults and children. The checkups just allow me to see the physical health of one's body is nothing more nothing less. If need be you or the parents can be present in the room." She stated. She hated being put in the spot light like this. Madara seemed to be playing with the idea. The medic was sure she knew why her brother was doing.

"Fine. I'll agree to this." He said. "But it will start in a week." He answered. Yuzuki was taken aback by this. She did not think he would agree to any of that. The white haired girl was also sure it was written on her face because he was starting to smirk. "I'll see you at the compound in one week Lady Yuzuki." With that said he turned be started to head to said compound. Hashirama soon moved and stood next to his sister.

"Well that was painless right?" He turned and looked at Yuzuki only to have a cold shiver run down his spin. Yuzuki smiled in a sweet away, but it was how the smile looked that Hashirama knew he was going to get it later.

"Awww, it's so cute how innocent you think you are right now." The medic soon turned and walked away, her face turning into an irked smile. "Sleep with one eye open tonight brother!" She called back.

By mid-afternoon, Yuzuki was on her way to Aiko-san's home for their daily talk. Aiko-san was one of the elder's to the Senju clan and was fun to talk to. Though most of the time they talked about how Yuzuki was still un-called for. It got tiring but she always got over it. Soon Yuzuki reach her friend's home and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" And elder voice called out.

"It's Yuzuki Aiko-san!" She called. The door slide open and the elder woman smiled softly.

"It's good to see you again child. Come in, come in the air has a chill to it." She moved to the side and let the white haired girl walk in side. She took her sandals off before following the elder woman to the kitchen and sat at the table. "So tell me young one, how has your day been?" She asked. As if on Q Yuzuki left the worry she held all day show and slumped back in her chair.

"Sometimes I wonder if Hashirama has a brain." Aiko chuckled softly. "He signed me up as the temporary medic for the Uchiha clan, without my consent!" Yuzuki placed her fore figure on her temple and started to rub small circles. "He's lucky I even agreed, grateful Madara agreed as well." She said softly.

"I'm sure he did it to help strengthen the trust between the clans, and what better person then you, His younger sister." Aiko pointed out. "Could you please make the tea dear?" Yuzuki got up and did as asked.

"I know, but is it really too much to ask that he would run _some_ things by me?" She stressed the word some to get her point across. "I mean I know I'm not technically his sister-"

"Now don't you start talking like that Yuzuki." Aiko interrupted. "You may not be his sister by blood, but he doesn't see it that way. You are his sister. No two ways about it." She added. "He most likely has his reasons for that. Like maybe you would say no." She raised a gray brow at her.

Yuzuki bite her lip. "Well... Maybe I wouldn't have..." She felt like a child being scolded by her mother. Aiko only hummed at that. Yuzuki released her lower lip from her teeth. "Okay, okay... I would have said no." She sat down and placed a cup of tea in front of them both.

"Just remember it's for both of the clans and the peace we have finally gotten." Aiko took a sip of the tea. "And who knows you might even find a young suitor along the way." Yuzuki sighed softly. Here they go again, bicker about her love life.

"I'm far too busy with my medical duties to even be thinking about that Aiko-chan." Yuzuki flat lined. Hoping it would stop the conversation right there.

"Hump. Fine, but mark my words Senju Yuzuki. One day when you are performing a checkup on a man you like, it won't be just skin, bones, and muscle that you're looking at. It'll be _HIS_ body." She said. Yuzuki giggled at the thought and rolled her eye.

"And I promise to tell you when that day comes, but until then I wouldn't hold your breath." Yuzuki finished her tea and looked out the window to see the sun setting. "We'll I hate to leave so soon, but I have to go and get some paper work done for next week's checkups." Slowly both woman got up and walked over to the door. Yuzuki slipped her sandals on and looked up at Aiko with a soft smile. "As always it's nice to talk to you again." Yuzuki bowed slightly. Aiko smirked faintly.

"And, as always, it's nice to hear you speaking Nobu-san. Don't forget the dango next time." Yuzuki hated that name. That was the name her brothers picked for her when they thought she was a he.

"Darn, I was hoping you didn't remember." With a small wave Yuzuki left and headed home. Once there she worked on her paper work till late before heading off to bed.

-Next week-

Yuzuki's heart was pounding loudly as she walked through the compound with Madara leading the way. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked to the room she would be using for the checkups. Yuzuki had thought she got over her nerves but it turned out she didn't.

"Did you even tell them?" She asked softly. Madara glanced at her before looking forward once again.

"Yes." Yuzuki groaned lightly. She didn't like the looks they were giving her.

_'Great... Now they really have a reason to hate me even more.'_ She thought grimly. Soon they came upon the room and she looked around, making sure everything was clean. She opened some of the windows and nodded her head. Looking back, she saw Madara standing in the door way leaning against the wood. "This will do. Who will the first willing person be?" She asked softly.

"We'll both just have to see." He stood up straight and turned around. A few of his clan mates were already starting to gathered round. Yuzuki swallowed thickly and walked outside. She made sure she was standing up straight as she looked at them all. Madara looking down at her and faintly wondered if she would be able to handle this. His eyes soon darted back to everyone. "Alright, Yuzuki you have the floor." He said. Said girl was a little froze at the moment. Her confidence had slipped.

"I at least need someone willing to step-"

"How do we know we can trust you Senju?" A man had asked. Yuzuki looked towards him and let out a soft breath.

"You're just going to have to."

"That isn't good enough!" Someone called.

"Well none of you will know-"

"How do we know you're not after out kekki genkai?!" A woman called out. Yuzuki turned to look at her.

"If you would just let me-" soon insulting manes were being called out at her. Yuzuki was on her last leg at this point. They were all being ungrateful little brats. Slowly she lowers her head so no one could see her eyes. Madara looked down at her just waited for her to take control.

"How do we know you're just some Senju slut?!" That did it. Yuzuki head shoot up and she glared at them all, her one showing eye sharp as she looked at the all in the eye. She was not going to take this anymore.

"Alright you ungrateful little brats, shut your traps and listen up!" she growled. "I don't care anymore! So I'm not going to play niceties either." She growled. "We are going to be doing things my way now!" She snapped. "This is how it's going to be. Someone will go first and the rest will follow. I will check over your bodies and you will leave with saying thank you! Do I make myself clear?!" She demanded. Soon she walked forward and grabbed the woman by the ear not caring to hear an answer to that. "Thank you for going first." She dragged her into the woman into the room.

Everyone out side was slightly frozen to the ground. They didn't think she would blow up like that. Sure it wasn't that bad, but made it certain that she was going to do her job, with them being willing or not. Madara smirked lightly and leaned at the wall. He had never seen a woman lose control like that. He chuckled lightly as his clan went back to what they were doing without a word.

Yuzuki sighed softly as she stood outside on brake. She was most likely going to have to come back tomorrow to finish the rest of them. It had taken a while just to get through the handful she just went through. "Crybabies... All of them." Soon thud noises came to her ears once again, but something was off about them. Yuzuki started to head towards the noise, and once again she found the same girl from a week ago. She was working with throwing stars this time. "But why is she missing the target?" She asked herself. Yuzuki watched closely now. Taking in all the movements and the way she throw it she now knew what was going on. Before she could go check Madara called out to her. Yuzuki turned around and watched as he signaled her to come over. With a sigh she watched over to the building and walked inside.

"How are the examinations so far Miss Senju?" He asked. As he looked up towards her he notices she wasn't paying attention. It irked him slightly. "Yuzuki." He then gained her attention. Said woman glanced at him, before looking back out the window. An idea popped into her head.

"They are all doing fine." She dismissed. "Say... I've always wondered whose eyes were sharper: Yours or mine." She asked. "Come over here and tell me what you see. No sharingan either." Madara was very confused on what she was trying to do, but he would play along for now. He took a few strides and looked out the window towards the child training. He studied the girl and to him nothing seemed off at all.

"Nothing seems wrong with the child." He answered. Soon he heard a un-lady like sound come from beside him. Slowly he turned and liked down at her. Yuzuki looked at him and glared slightly.

"Figures…. Follow her movements. Watch as she moves her body." She pointed at the girl. Madara looked one more time. To him it looked like a little girl learning how to throw and control a shuriken for the first time.

Madara looked at Yuzuki with a scowl on his face. "Just what are you talking about woman?" He was agitated now. _'Just what was this Senju woman even talking about?'_

Yuzuki froze slightly on the inside and looked up Madara's face. Deja vu came over her and suddenly things were coming together.

"I see a girl going blind."

* * *

And I'll cut it off right there. Okay since this is a longer chapter and am 100% sure I missed a few misspellings and small filler words here and there. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and place R&R :) the next two to three chapters will have even more going on in them.


	3. Resolving Issues & Head Aches

- I'm glad to see all of you enjoying the story.

Chapter 3

Resolving Issues & Head Aches

* * *

It was silent between them. Not one little sound. Madara couldn't believe what she was saying. A girl going blind in one week? It was unheard of and most likely impossible. He opened his mouth to say something till she held her hand up to stop him.

"It is possible, it did happen on a week. You do know how it could happen." She said. Yuzuki couldn't believe she had to spell it out to him. "Think about it." She soon looked back at the girl and watched her. Madara closed his mouth and clenched his jaw. For once he felt insulted about his analyzing abilities. He turned back to the girl and watched the throwing stars and her hand. Finally he saw the shack of hesitation as she throws. He turned his full body to face the window and watched closer. He could see it now, all the tall tale signs of one losing their eye sight. He knew the best how that worked out.

"But she's too young to even be losing her eyes. She hasn't even activated her sharingan yet." He said. Yuzuki slowly looked up at him to see if he finally caught on to what was wrong with the girl. Madara looked down at her. He was about to ask what, till it finally hit him. "You think her parents have been pushing her to activate it?" He asked.

"I don't think Madara. I know. Only forcing chakra is the only one, out of the many, few ways she could lose her eye sight so fast. The rest are all genetic or deal was poison vapors. Both which I am sure she doesn't have or been around." Yuzuki turned and walked to the door. Madara followed her out the door. Now he understood the other reasons why Hashirama had signed her up. She's been the first woman to stand up to his clan and not bend to their will. Had it been anyone else they would have cracked and left right away.

Yuzuki smiled faintly as she walked towards the child. The girl stopped her training and looked up towards them. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Madara-sama. Medic-San." She greeted softly. Yuzuki giggled softly as she looked at her.

"My name is Yuzuki. What's yours?" She bent down to her level and smiled more.

"Yuki." The girl said shyly. Soon she straightens her bangs out a little more over her eyes. She then bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you lady Yuzuki." Yuzuki frowned slightly. She could tell Yuki was hiding something.

"Yuki huh? That's a pretty name." She tilted her head as the girl straightened up once again and looked at her. "Why don't you move your bangs? I'm sure you have a very pretty face." Yuzuki watched as the girl smiled a little bit, and then it fell.

"I can't..." She looked down at the ground. Yuzuki raised a brow and glanced up at Madara. All he was doing was giving a slight glare at them. Yuzuki rolled her eye and looked back at the girl.

"Why not? Did someone tell you not to?" She asked. It was most likely the girl's parents she knew it but wanted to see if the girl would tell her that.

"My parents, they told me not to, and to train." She sounded sad when she answered. Just by the way she talked she knew she was telling the truth and seemed ashamed of something. Yuzuki smiled softly and was about to say something when her parents walked over.

"What is going on here!? Get away from her!" The father growled. Yuzuki could already feel her second head ache of the day coming on. As she stood up she took a deep breath and faced them.

"Is there something wrong with talking to her?" Yuzuki crossed her arms and got ready for the yells. The mother soon glared sharply at her.

"Yes there is! She is our daughter and we decide what medic she goes to. We don't want some 3ed rate medic looking her over." The mother hissed. Yuzuki sighed faintly. She was starting to wonder if this was why Madara's eyes had early crises in them.

"Then I'd hate to see the medic you are taking her to. Clearly they have no idea, what so ever, about what they are doing." She said. Yuzuki then looked at the father_. 'Q the arrogant asshole.'_ She thought.

"We don't have to take this from you." The father soon looked towards the clan leader. "We don't want her anywhere near our daughter leader-sama." He said. Madara looked at the man from the corner of his eye. From where he was he could already tell that he was trying to cover something. He looked back over at Yuzuki and nodded his head once.

"Senju Yuzuki already had my permission before hand to look at everyone here, including your daughter." He gave a sharp glare. "I see no problem with it at all." There was an edge in his voice daring the father to try and go against. Said man only closed his mouth and took a few steps back. Yuzuki was smirking smugly on the inside as she watched this. It wasn't every day that she saw a man back down. Well that's a lie she seemed to see Hashirama do it a lot.

"Come on... We are all go to the examination room." She smiled sweetly at Yuki and held her hand out to the girl. Madara walked in the back and kept his eyes on the parents. He could tell they didn't want something to be known, and brought to his attention. After a few moments they were in Yuzuki's assigned examination room. She picked the girl up and sat her down on the table. Yuki seemed to be nervous as she sat there.

"Is this going to hurt Yuzuki-san?" She asked softly. She clenched her hands on the top of her knees and sunk in to herself and her high collar shirt. Yuzuki giggled softly with a bright smile on her face.

"Nope not one bit, maybe mild discomfort but nothing more than that." Yuki nodded her head and soon pushed her bangs back. Yuzuki did her best to hold back the slightest flinch of anger in her. Just from looking at the girls eyes she could tell they were damaged. "Alright I need you..." She trailed off and looked around the room. Soon her eye landed on Madara and she smirked. "To tell me how many fingers Uchiha-sama is holding up." Madara glared and raised a brow. He didn't understand the point in this exercise. Yuzuki soon gave him a motion to just to humor them. Letting out a breath, Madara lifted up his hand and held out 2 fingers. Yuzuki stepped off to the side and looked at the little girl. Said girl focused and sainted her eyes slightly. This already told Yuzuki more then she needed about the girls eye. Madara was a good 10, 8 feet away from them.

"Three...?" Madara nit his brows in slight confusion. He couldn't believe how bad her eyes had gotten. He soon put his arm down.

"Two." He corrected. His eyes slide over to the girl's parents and he watched them. They were sweating up a storm, and swallowing as if they had been denied water for 3 days. Yuzuki soon stepped in front of the girl.

"Okay I want you to close your eyes, and focus on a fond memory." Yuzuki lifted her hands to the girl's temples and they started to glow green. Madara was a bit surprised that she knew healing jutsu. It was rare to find someone who could cast it, let a long master it.

"Well healer... Is what you predicted true?" His voice had an edge to it. If her parents were pushing her to active her sharingan he wouldn't let them get away with it. Yuzuki focused closely on the damage that was done. Good news for the girl, it wasn't as bad as she thought. It could still be healed but if she tried to force active it again, she would lose her eyes.

"Yes, but the damage is far less than what I thought. I can fix some of it, but the rest has to heal over time, and on its own." Yuzuki removed her hands and straightened herself out. She then de-void her face of emotion and walked over to the parents calmly. "But let me make this clear." Her chakra was soon flowing around her in waves as she backed the parents in the wall. "The next time this happens. The next time I see her like this. She will lose her sight, and I won't hesitate to strap you both to a table and remove one eye from each of you to fix your parenting problems. I see it as a fair trade, an eye for an eye no? Do I make myself clear?" She asked. No one could decide what made this promise so threatening. The fact her voice was even the whole time, or that her face showed no remorse or angry as she made this promise.

The father was about to say something till the walls and floor started to crack ever so slightly.

"Think hard before you open your mouth." Yuzuki wasn't playing around anymore. The parents where shaking against the wall as they looked at her. Madara was enjoying the show. He took back what he thought earlier because this was most certainly something he had never see from a Senju, let alone a woman.

"Y-yes ma'am." The answer was shaky but it would do. The medic pulled her chakra back and turned her attention to the girl.

"You all can leave. This will take a while." Yuzuki placed a hand on the back of the girls head and laid her down. The parents rushed out of the room, but Madara stayed. To say he wasn't the least bit interested in what she was about to do would be a lie. He wanted to see firsthand how talented she was in the healing arts. Slowly Yuzuki's blue gray eye looked towards Madara and she raised a brow.

"I hope you're not looking for an apology. You won't be getting one anything soon." She then looked down at Yuki. "Okay sweetie I need you close your eyes and just relax. Don't worry about falling asleep, you wouldn't be the first." She said. Her hands them started to glow green once again and she started to work on her eyes. Madara stood there and activated his sharingan to get a closer look.

"If I may ask, who was the first to fall asleep?" He asked.

"My brother."

"Hashirama?" Yuzuki glanced at him then down. She was about to answer but stopped as she got to a small spot and focused hard. Once it was cleared of dead cells she healed it and pushed the spot back into place before going on.

"No. It was Tobi-chan." She answered. Madara couldn't help the rumble of a chuckle as he heard her call Tobirama by that name.

-Skip!-

It had taking quite some time before Yuzuki came out with a sleep Yuki in her arms. She had placed bandages around her eyes to make sure no light got in. Her parents walked over and took hold of her.

"Keep the bandages on till at least two weeks. If she is still sensitive to light leave them on for another week. This also means no training." She stated. Her parents only nodded their heads before walking away.

"I have never seen someone take control of a situation like you." Yuzuki covered her mouth as she yawned. Her chakra levels where almost at zero, not to mention she had been stand in her feet for hours and it was nearly dark out.

"Thank you... I guess I can say sorry for the way it started." Her words were starting to slur together and she didn't seem to know what she was saying. It had been a while since she had performed a healing like that. She was starting to get rusty. Her eyes sight soon started blur objects together now. Yuzuki tried to snap herself out of the state she was in, thought nothing seemed to work. Madara smirked a little bit. For an impressive displace, she seemed to be lacking in a few major areas for it. He took a few steps to the woman and without so much as thinking it over, picked her up and held her bridal style. Yuzuki looked up at him. She commented on something, most likely him holding her, but it was not audible at all.

"Just go to sleep." He said. Soon he started for her home. Before he even exited the compound she was sleeping soundly in his arms. Madara caught himself a few times looking down at her. Something about this girl enchanted him in away. The way she was able to do what she did and for people she didn't know and most likely didn't trust. He took a deep breath in and tilted his head ever so slightly. He had caught the faint sent of a flower that wasn't even near them. Slowly he looked down at her and tried hard to think of the sent.

Madara's mind slowly wondered off to the days when he was a child. When his mother was still alive she would take him and his brothers to the garden out back, and in the middle of the garden was a big tree filled with white flowers. He then felt a sting in his heart as he thought of this memory. Though, he was now able to tell what she smelled like.

"Wisteria..." He murmured lightly. It was that same clean and light sent as that tree. It wasn't long till Madara reached her home, just as he was about to adjust her and knock the door, the door was pulled open fast to show two worried brothers. Before Madara could get a word in, Tobirama jumped the gun.

"What did you do to her?!" He reached out fast and took his sister away. All three parties were unaware that this woke the poor girl up. Madara just held his stoic face as he looked at the man.

"Nothing." He said. Tobirama glared and tightened his grip on Yuzuki.

"Bullshit! Why would be this worn out for checkups?!" He half yelled. Yuzuki's brow twitched and she slowly glared up at her brother.

"Because I was healing a little girl's eyes, and fixing her parents parenting problems." She growled at him. She was grouchy now. She then elbowed him in the gut and he dropped her to the ground. Good thing he let her legs go first so she could land properly.

"Wait... You were healing a girl's eyes? Why would you need to do that?" Hashirama asked. Yuzuki looked at him. She felt a shiver rush down her spin from the wind and shock it off.

"Look can we talk about this over dinner? I'm tired, my chakra is almost at zero, and I'm starting to feel the beginning of a 3ed head ache." Yuzuki wined. Madara could feel his envy bubbling up inside once as he watched them. It brought back the memories of his own brothers and he felt the sting all over again. Yuzuki turned and looked up at the Uchiha and tilted her head a bit as she studied him.

"Madara... Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked. "It's getting a bit late out and I'm sure Tobi-chan cooked way too much again." She added on. Madara was speechless at her offer. In fact he couldn't believe that it had crossed her mind at all. Hashirama grinned brightly as he put his arm around Madara's shoulders and pulled him in.

"What a great idea Yu-chan! It's been nearly years since the last time we had a guest." He stated. Madara tried to get out of the vice grip that Hashirama seem to have on him, but couldn't.

"Why years? I would think that, as a comedian yourself, you have people over every night." He said sarcastically. Hashirama gave sheepish grin.

"Well you see the last time we had someone... We broke the entire dining room." Yuzuki sighed softly as she sat out and started to roll her shoulders. She tuned out Madara and Hashirama as she sat there and groaned from stiff muscles. Tobirama turned slightly and looked at her.

"How bad were the kid's eyes?" He asked dryly. Yuzuki could tell he wasn't that interested in the well fare of the child.

"She couldn't see 10 feet in front of her. I gave her a simple test to see how far she could see. I had Madara simply hold up so many fingers. She guessed three, when it was two." She looked up to see that Tobi had shown general concern. "To make things worse, if her parents push her to activate it again, she will go blind." Tobi closed his eyes and left out a disappointing sigh.

"I see... I may hate them, Yuzuki... But understand that even I do not wish that on a child of their own." He then went back to cooking.

Madara soon took the seat across from her and rubbed his brows. Hashirama took the seat next to him.

"The fight was started because they thought Yuzuki held them back on the desert?" He asked. "Do you realize how pathetic that sounds?" He added in. Hashirama only gave him a shrug for an answer. Slowly Madara looked towards Yuzuki. His face held a grim exasperation.

"Sad but true. They were very pissed with me." She sat up and smiled. "So did you enjoy the displace I put on?" It took Madara a second to realize what she was talking about.

"Hmmm, it was interesting to watch. Though for someone who is high praised, you tired dearly quickly." He said. Yuzuki eye brow twitched slightly as she looked at him.

"How about you stop using jutsu for a year then we will talk." She smiled with her signature angry intact. Madara didn't feel threatened by her at all. He only smirked back and held a rumble in his chest that sounded like a hum. Tobirama clears his throat and placed the plates on the table.

"Dinner is ready." He said stiffly. He then seated himself next to his sister. He glared at the Uchiha as they started to eat.

Yuzuki couldn't believe her brothers sometimes. Not even half way in and already Tobi and Madara were each other's throat. Hashirama was in the middle trying to keep them at bay and the dining room intact, and she was just trying to enjoy s meal and small talk. Slowly her patients were being driven downhill by their bickering. As she was about to yell at them Madara stood up and growled lightly.

"Thank you for the meal. But I must be going." He said this as he headed for the door. It looked like Tobirama hit a sensitive nerve with that last comment. Yuzuki then felt bad and angry at her brother's behavior. She then got up and went to see him out.

"Look I'm sorry for the way my brother acted tonight." She said softly. Madara looked over his shoulder and over at him. His face showed nothing, his eyes however showed all his angry. It took a lot of energy that she didn't have, to stand there and stay calm. Not once had she seen him this angry.

"It's wasn't your fault. I don't see why you're the one saying sorry." He soon turned and eyed her a little more. He then looked over her to see Tobirama watching them. Slowly a sly smirk graced his lips as he got an idea on how to get him back. He then moved so that Tobirama was able to see them both.

"If anyone should apologize it should me." He bowed to her and Yuzuki's brows shot up.

"It should?" Her voice held her confusion. She didn't see what brought the 180 in his attitude. Madara soon leaned in close making Yuzuki even more nervous. She closed her eye and then felt something touch her forehead. Her eye opened up slowly to see his chin. She then looked and her mouth opened slightly. He was kissing her forehead. The Uchiha Madara was kissing her forehead. Something about that was off.

Yuzuki then back and was brought back down to earth the moment she heard a loud crash. She turned her head to see that Tobi was now laying down and choking on his food. She squeaked and ran over to help. Madara chuckled and opened the door.

"I will see you tomorrow Yuzuki." With that he left.

Yuzuki groaned lightly as she fell back on her bed. After saving Tobi from choking to death he started to yell and forbid her from going back to the compound. Hashirama had then took over and took him to his room. Yuzuki laid there and started to think about that kiss. Slowly her face turned red and a head ache came on.

_'Katsumi grinned brightly and charged at her. "Yu-chan! I have been looking all over for you!" She cried out!'_

_'Madara raised a brow as the girl tackled Yuzuki to the ground. "I take it you two are friends?" He asked._'

Yuzuki soon moved around so her head was on her pillows and made a noise that was a mixture of both a groan and a whine. She loved her friend but she was everything Yuzuki was not.

"I can already feel a migraine coming." She whispered. Slowly she drifted off. Sadly she did not see the last half of that vision. She didn't see visions in her sleep at all.

_'Katsumi smirked as she looked up at the Uchiha. "Look, if you want to get under Yu-chan's skin and see the real her, you are going to need my help." She stated.'_

* * *

And I will cut here. It's kind of fun, I did not plan to have this chapter to be so long, and it the end it is longer then Chapter two. Sorry if it seems a little dull. Please R&R Some more!


End file.
